Un cocktail de problèmes
by Queen Fox
Summary: Qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être adulte de nos jours. Les jours d'écoles manquent à tout le monde. Certains ne se sont pas vus depuis le lycée, certains depuis 3 ans, et s'ils commençaient à se revoir et que des problèmes du passé ce mélangé à celui du présent. Et bien, c'est ce qui va se passer. Amour, Amitié, Travail, Problèmes. Un bon petit cocktail prêt à exploser.
1. Retrouvaille

**Hey bande de bisounours ! Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction de One Piece, pas d'inquiétude, elle a beau ressemblé à " Le Journal One Piece", on ne trouve pas les mêmes choses. (Ps: réécriture du Journal One piece en cours).**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire, je compte mettre de nouveaux personnages donc encore plus de problèmes.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Nous sommes en pleine saison d'hiver, toute la population avait sorti les bonnets et les écharpes. C'est sous ce froid que Nami se rendit au Starbucks de sa rue enfin d'aller chercher son café du matin, en priant qu'il n'y est pas trop de monde.  
En arrivant dans la boutique, ses yeux se déplacèrent vers une table non loin du comptoir. Elle reconnut cette personne dès le premier coup d'œil, ses cheveux bouclés, ce long nez si familier.

-Usopp ? Demanda la rousse

La tête se releva et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise, cela devait faire à présent 3 ans qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu. Après le lycée, ils continuaient à sortir tous ensemble, malgré les études, mais petit à petit, les disputes fusèrent dans le groupe, et chacun prit son chemin sans essayer de se recontacter.

-Nami ! Hurla le brun

La rousse le pris dans ses bras ravi de revoir le garçon. Il n'avait pas tant que ça changeait, à part qu'il avait pris des muscles et ses cheveux avaient pas mal poussé depuis la dernière fois, il avait même une petite barbe. Cela lui enlevait le côté gamin qu'il avait autrefois.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir, ça doit bien faire 3 ans que l'on ne s'st pas revu, tu as le temps pour un café .

Nami examina sa montre, tant pis, elle aurait quelques minutes de retard, mais au moins elle aurait passé un bon moment. Elle s'installa à la table et commanda un café.

-J'ai quelques minutes. Sourit-elle  
-Super !  
-Tu n'as pas changé depuis le temps. Avoua le brun  
-Toi par contre, tu as pris du muscle, j'en connais une qui doit être bien contente. Taquina la rousse

Le sourire qui était figé sur le visage du brun s'éclipsa pour faire place à un bien plus triste, ses yeux se déplacèrent à l'intérieur de sa tasse. Cela fait depuis le lycée qu'Usopp entretenait une relation sérieuse avec Kaya, une de ses amies.

-Oh non Usopp, me dit pas que toi et Kaya n'est plus ensemble. Supplia Nami  
-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais depuis quelque temps, c'est assez difficile. Son père s'est mêlé de notre relation et a demandé à Kaya de revenir à la maison, car d'après lui, je suis un obstacle à ses études pour qu'elle devienne un grand médecin.  
-Kaya n'a pas dû se laisser faire.  
-Elle avait beau répliquer, elle a quand même accepté. Son père avait de bons arguments, je ne suis qu'informaticien, je ne peux pas lui offrir le luxe, ou même je ne pourrais jamais faire comme son père. Et en plus, Luffy habite chez nous depuis plusieurs mois, il a beaucoup de soucis d'argent et il en doit à son grand-père et à ses frères et le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas un boulot fixe, il travaille par si par là. Alors, ouais, en ce moment t pas mal difficile.  
-Usopp je suis tellement désolée, je peux peut-être contacter le père de Kaya, il me considère comme sa deuxième fille et je peux essayer de le convaincre .  
-Non c'est bon, mais merci quand même. Sourit le garçon  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas de Luffy, il n'a jamais été bien sérieux. Rit la rousse  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison, mais il est tellement serviable ces temps-ci que ça me ferait du mal de le mettre dehors, en plus c'est mon meilleur ami. Et toi de ton côté tout son passe bien ?  
-Super, toujours banquière.  
-Tu aimes surtout piller les riches. Taquina Usopp

-Exactement, si tu veux je peux te montrer mes talents sur le père de Kaya .  
-Non, il m'en voudrait. Rit-il  
-Tu habites toujours avec Kim . Continua l'informaticien

Kim n'était autre que la cousine de Nami, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de ressemblance à part sur le caractère. Toutes les deux avaient toujours habité ensemble suite à la mort soudaine des parents de Kim. Alors pour Nami s'est devenu comme une sœur. Si Kim venait à déménager, Nami se mettrait à l'appeler tous les jours, et puis elle se mettrait à faire une dépression, vivre toute seule dans leur immense appartement l'ennuierait.

-Oui, par chance on se voit pas mal, on finit souvent à la même heure. Avec son boulot de professeur elle n'a pas mal d'heures libres.  
-Et depuis le temps, elle a parlé avec Law .  
-Non, elle ne prononce même plus son prénom, elle ne veut plus du tout le voir. C'est vrai qu'il a eu des paroles blessantes tout comme elle, mais tu sais comment elle est, elle est rancunière, elle ne fera jamais le premier pas.  
-J'aimais bien quand ils se disputaient, ça donné toujours des scènes comiques.  
-C'est à ce moment-là, que tu te rend comptes que tes années de lycée te manquent. Rit Nami avec nostalgie  
-Ouais, on avait notre petit groupe, on était toujours les premiers à faire des conneries. Ça me manque vraiment.

Nami fixa son café qu'elle avait terminé et eut une idée.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à l'appartement avec Luffy prendre un café un de ces jours, ça nous fera du bien à moi et à Kim ?  
-Super, je te passe mon numéro et tu me dis les jours pour que je m'organise. Accepta le garçon ravi de cette idée

Usopp nota son numéro sur le petit carnet qu'avait sorti Nami mais il était déjà l'heure pour la rousse de s'en aller. Après avoir fait la bise à son ami, elle se rendit au travail où l'attendait une journée de dur labeur.

* * *

Son bras se tendit pour attraper son téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle soupira en voyant l'heure, il était temps pour elle de sortir de son lit et de commencer à se préparer. Kim était professeur de français à son ancien lycée All Blue. Elle qui avait détesté l'école, a quand même décidé d'en faire son métier, et puis après tout, cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.  
Kim a toujours été une belle femme comme sa cousine, des cheveux miel, des yeux chocolat, des lèvres pulpeuses et des formes là où il faut.  
S'extirpant de son lit, elle prit la direction de la cuisine. Les deux cousines habitaient dans un appartement plutôt spacieux, il donnait vue sur la ville, elles avaient même un balcon où en été, elles se posaient pour bronzer.  
C'est après 1 heure de préparation que Kim sortit de l'appartament vêtue d'une robe noire assez chic, le haut de la tenue était un col roulé sans manche suivi d'une jupe et des escarpins de la même couleur. Par-dessus l'habit elle portait un manteau feutre de couleur grise tout comme son écharpe.  
Le lycée n'était qu'à quelques minutes de l'appartement et puis elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir sa voiture. Mais alors qu'elle descendait sa rue, une voix l'interpella.

-Kim, c'est bien toi.

La blonde se tourna vers son interlocuteur et fut bien surprise de voir le personnage ou même que celui-ci lui parle.

-L-Law ?!  
Cela fait 3 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait décidé de couper les ponts avec lui suite à une énième dispute qui est allée plus loin que prévu. Il avait bien changé, il avait toujours se calme et cette indifférence sur son visage, et il l'a dépassé d'une bonne tête, comme au lycée.  
Tout comme elle, il portait un long manteau feutre de couleur noire, il était tellement élégant qu'elle préféra détourner les yeux.

-Comment tu-

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde se remit à marcher. Il avait prévu la réaction de la jeune fille. Après tout, il était à l'origine de la rupture entre l'ex petite amie de Kim et elle, bien qu'il ne s'en veuille pas, car l'objectif était que Kim soit libre pour lui mais tout ce qu'il a gagné ce sont les foudres de la jeune fille.  
Il la rattrapa en une enjambée et lui agrippa le poignet pour qu'elle ne puisse fuir une deuxième fois.  
Kim dut utiliser son plus grand calme pour ne pas mettre une droite au brun.

-Law, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter alors aurais-tu l'exigence de lâcher mon poignet pour que j'aille à mon travail.  
-Ça fait trois ans, tu n'as toujours pas oublié notre dispute .  
-Law, je ne te le dirais pas une autrefois, lâche- moi.  
-Kim, il faut qu'on parle.

La blonde dut inspiré plusieurs fois, sa main la démangeait et son cerveau lui conseiller d'en coller une au brun et de partir. Elle remercia à ce moment-là les heures de yoga qu'elle avait pris avec Nami, bien qu'à la moitié du cours, elle soit partie.

-Mais quand vas-tu assimiler ce que je viens de te dire, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois aller à mon travail, tu vas me mettre en retard avec tes conneries.  
-Très bien, si je te laisse partir, tu accepterais qu'on en discute autour d'un café .  
-Non. Répondit fermement la blonde en tirant sur son poignet  
-Kim tu vas te faire mal si tu continues, accepte juste ce café. A moins que tu crois que c'est un rendez-vous galant ? Taquina le brun

Law observa la réaction de la jeune fille s'étendre sur ses joues. Il eut un sourire carnassier.

-Bon à ce que je vois je te fais toujours autant d'effets. Kim accepte ce café tu sais que je vais t'harceler...  
-Connard. Murmura-t-elle  
-Très bien. Continua Kim en soupirant  
-Gentille fille.

Il lui tapota le haut du crâne et eut un regard noir. Kim sortit un bloc noter et marqua rapidement son numéro de téléphone et donna le bout de feuille à Law qui avait finalement décidé de lâcher la jeune fille.

-Tu vas par où ? Demanda le jeune homme  
-Je vais au lycée, je suis prof là-bas.  
-Tiens donc, tu es professeur. Tu ne connais pas la meilleure, je vais aussi dans cette direction, tu veux que je t'amène .  
-Non c'est bon, j'aime bien marcher le matin.

Tout en répondant au garçon elle se mit à avancer, l'heure tourné et il ne lui reste que quelques minutes pour arriver au lycée. Ce matin elle ne pourra pas se rendre à la salle des profs pour un petit café, elle devra se rendre directement dans sa salle.

-Allez Kim, tu y arriveras plus vite.  
-Law, rappelles-toi, j'ai accepté qu'un café, pas autre chose.

Le brun lança un dernier regard à la blonde avant de se rendre à sa voiture.

* * *

-Tu n'es vraiment pas doué en amour à ce que je vois. Se moqua une voix grave  
-Ferme là Kidd.

Assit sur une chaise en fer, Zorro examiné le plafond gris du garage de Kidd, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver une solution à son problème tandis que le rouge faisait des allers-retours entre la voiture et son établit.  
Si le vert était venu ce matin, c'était car tout d'abord, il ne bossait que l'après-midi, et bien qu'il soit un grand dormeur, la dispute qu'il a eu avant-hier soir avec Perona, ne l'avait pas aidé à dormir.

-Et pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ? Tenta Kidd  
-Devine.  
-Le prénom de cette personne ne commencerait-il pas par un R .

Pour seule réponse, le vert émit un grognement. Cela faisait 1 an que Perona et Zorro étaient en couple mais depuis quelque temps tout va mal.

-Si ce n'était qu'elle.  
-Tu veux dire que Tashigi s'en mêle aussi, qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante celle-là. Comment vous en êtes venu à parler de Robin ?

-Je l'ai croisé il y a deux jours, on a juste parlé quelques minutes, et le soir j'en ai parlé à Perona et elle m'a pété un scandale et depuis dès que l'on se dispute elle n'arrête pas de me sortir « Tu n'as qu'à aller voir ta Robin ». Et pour Tashigi, elle ne fait que m'envoyer des messages depuis une semaine, elle demande à me voir lors d'un café ou un restaurant.  
-J'avais complètement oublié que Perona n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Robin et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.  
-Hancock a monté la tête à Perona, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que Robin faisait tout pour m'avoir.  
-Ça t'aurait pas gêné, vu que tu aimais pas mal notre petite Robin.

Zorro prit un chiffon et le roula à boule afin de le jeter au rouge qui se moquait de lui.  
-Et pour Tashigi tu comptes quoi faire .

-Je ne sais pas, je pense que je vais faire comme d'habitude les ignorer.  
-Et si c'est Robin qui t'en envoie un, tu vas l'ignorer ? Taquina Kidd  
-Oh ferme là ! Rit le vert  
-Tu fais le malin là, mais toi avec Sadi . Continua Roronoa  
-C'est fini depuis 1 semaine, je suis avec Monet.  
-Monet, la fille qui aimait Law au lycée ?!

-Yep, elle est infirmière, ils se croisent souvent, mais je sais qu'elle ne fera rien, elle n'a plus aucun sentiment pour elle, au pire je l'ontfou à la porte si j'apprends un truc.  
-Je me souviens qu'elle se disputait pas mal avec Kim...  
-Ça c'est arrangé, elles se voient souvent toutes les deux, elles sont devenues amies. Hier encore elle était avec elle au restaurant. Et je crois que demain, elles vont faire leur session shopping.  
-Et Monet elle met son costume d'infirmière ou-  
-Ferme là tu veux et vas bosser ! Ordonna le rouge

* * *

Vivi avait décidé de sortir manger à midi, elle avait donc proposé à Kaya de venir avec elle au Baratier, le restaurant que tenait à présent Sanji suite à la retraite de Zeff.  
Elles prirent place à l'une des tables et le serveur les informa que le blond lui-même viendrait leur apporter leurs plats. Après un remerciement, elles commencèrent à discuter mais Vivi vit une Kaya bien différente de d'habitude.

-Kaya, ça ne va pas .  
-Oh si, ne t'inquiète pas. Essaya la blonde en un sourire faux  
-Tu ne sais pas mentir. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ?  
-C'est avec Usopp, notre couple bat de l'aile.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'apparut Sanji muni des plats des jeunes femmes, il les posa sur la table avant de saluer à sa manière les filles mais il s'arrêta sur Kaya.

-Kaya chérie, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Une larme coula le long du visage de la future médecin. Le cuisinier décida de rester pour en savoir plus.

-Cela fait depuis quelque temps que moi et Usopp ça ne va plus.  
-Toi et Usopp, tu veux rire, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau. S'enquit Sanji  
-Je sais mais mon père ne veut plus que je le voie, il dit qu'Usopp est un frein à mes études, et que je ne peux vivre dans un tel appartement.

-Tu es d'accord avec ton père .! Hurla vivi  
-Non bien sur que non, mais notre couple n'avance plus, et puis Luffy habite avec nous, je ne peux rien dire à Usopp mais je ne veux pas de cette situation, au début, on avait pris cet appartement où pour nous deux, c'était notre petit nid douillé, mais Luffy est arrivé et depuis qu'il vit avec nous, Usopp ne fait plus attention à moi. Je sais bien qu'il veut aider son meilleur ami, mais je ne peux plus supporter cette situation.  
-Kaya...  
-Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de revenir chez moi, à présent mon père me demande de mettre fin à ma relation avec Usopp et de trouver un garçon qui me convienne.  
-Kaya, tu imagines ce que pourrait ressentir Usopp en entendant ça, rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas le plaquer . Supplia Sanji  
-Je ne sais pas... Je me dis qu'après la fin de mes études on pourrait reprendre, je pense que mon père veut juste que j'atteigne mon objectif, et je suis sure qu'il acceptera mon couple après.

Vivi sentit son sang monté, elle vit rouge.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Usopp va attendre 4 ans, qui ne nous disent pas que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un et pendant ce temps Usoppattendra désespéramment. Tu penses vraiment qu'il va attendre tout ce temps pour toi. Si tu te rebellais un minimum contre ton père, tu pourrais être avec Usopp en ce moment même et si tu lui avais parlé de ce que tu penses de son comportement vis-à-vis de toi, je suis sur qu'il se serait rendu compte de ces conneries.  
Tu es égoïste, Usopp ne vas pas s'arrêter de vivre pour toi !  
-Vivi. Tenta Sanji pour la calmer

-Non ce n'est pas le moment Sanji. Tu veux réaliser ton rêve et suivre les ordres de ton chez papa, vas-y mais tu risques d'y perdre gros. Si tu oses plaquer Usopp et lui demander d'attendre, soit sûr que je serais derrière lui et je le pousserais pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs !

La bleutée ne supportant plus le silence de la blonde prit son sac, laissa quelques billets, payant son repas qu'elle n'avait même pas touché et fixa une dernière fois son amie.

-Tu oses même pas me dire quelque chose, cela signifie que tu comptais le plaquer. Je te reconnais pas. Petite égoïste, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Cracha la bleue  
-Merci pour le repas Sanji, je suis désolée mettre mise en scène. Se reprit elle.

Vivi prit la sortie et décida d'appeler Nami pour la prévenir de ce que risque d'arriver à leur ami.

* * *

C'est dans un petit restaurant près du lycée All blue que l'on retrouve Robin, Kim et Bonney. Les jeunes femmes s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour déjeuner ensemble. Bien que Robin et Kim se voient souvent car elles travaillent en tant que professeur au lycée, Bonney, elle, est à la maternelle.

-Je ne sais comment tu peux travailler avec des enfants de 3 ans, ils sont tellement durs à tenir en place. Soupira Kim  
-J'ai la méthode c'est tout. Se mit en avant la rose

Le serveur vint leur apporter les plats, alors qu'il déposa l'assiette de Bonney, le téléphone de la blonde tinta, signe d'un message. Prenant l'objet dans son sac, elle regarda le numéro inconnu s'affichait.

-C'est qui ? Questionna Bonney de manière taquine  
-Je ne sais pas.

La blonde ouvrit le message et se mit à soupirer. C'était Law, il venait de fixer le rendez-vous demain soir. Kim se mit à froncer les sourcils et tapota sur le téléphone  
 _-« Un café, c'est normalement le matin »_  
À peine avait elle piqué dans une tomate que le brun répondit.  
 _-« J'ai changé d'avis, je t'invite à manger. Je viendrais te chercher à 20 h. »_

La blonde rangea son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse? Questionna Robin  
-Rien pourquoi ? Demanda Kim en mordant dans une des tomates  
-Serai ce un garçon . Suivit Bonney  
-Occupez-vous de vos affaires !  
-C'est un garçon ! Chantèrent elles

Kim se plongea dans son repas les joues rouges.

-Allez crache le morceau blondasse, où je raconte à tes élèves tout ce que tu as faits.  
-Vu que tu rougis, je crois savoir qui est ce garçon...Devina Robin  
-Oui, je vois de qui tu parles, un garçon plutôt pas mal, grand, brun, il t'appelait chaton. Lista Bonney  
-Bon, ok, c'est Law, vous avez deviné, mais on va juste manger ensemble pour éclaircir l'histoire, il ne se passera rien d'autre.  
-Mais oui... Dirent elles à l'unisson en levant les yeux au ciel  
-Je ne vous comprendrai jamais vous deux, vous auriez pu être ensemble depuis le lycée, mais aucun n'a sauté le pas. Conta la rose  
-Tout comme toi et Kidd. Répondit au tac au tacKim  
-C'était différent, on n'était pas tout le temps accroché et puis on ne s'embrassait pas.  
-Tu parles, je vous ai vus plusieurs fois derrière les casiers. Avoua Robin  
-Tu n'es qu'une fouineuse, tu étais dans le même cas avec Zoro !  
-En parlant de lui, je l'ai revu il y a deux jours.

-Et ? Questionna la blonde  
-Rien, il ne m'a juste dit qu'il était avec Perona.  
-Perona ?! Hurlèrent les deux amies  
-Ne criez pas aussi fort, vous attirez les regards. Ordonna la brune en buvant une gorgée d'eau  
-Il est avec cette sorcière, ce n'est pas possible, ils sont incompatibles. Je le plains, entendre toutes les conneries qui sorte de la bouche de cette fille, ça doit être fatiguant, tu te grilles deux neurones en écoutant juste le début de sa phrase.

Un sourire se fixa sur le visage de chacune des filles. Elles continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent pour partir chacune de leur côté afin de terminer leurs heures de cours.

* * *

Assit à la salle de pause, Law fixait son téléphone depuis plusieurs minutes, il devait envoyer un message à Kim pour lui donner la date et l'heure et il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer. Il se sentait idiot.

-Recule. Ordonna-t-il à la personne derrière lui

Le rire de la jeune femme emplit l'air. Monet vint se poser en face du brun avec des yeux remplient de moquerie.

-Le grand Law a peur d'envoyer un message, au fait, c'est qui cette personne ?  
-Occupes-toi de tes affaires Monet?  
-Allez dis-moi qui sait, je pourrais peut-être t'aider. Est-ce que je la connais ?

Le brun soupira devant les questions qui fusèrent de la bouche de la verte, elle ne s'arrêtera donc jamais de parler. Il se demande bien comment Kidd, lui qui aime le silence, puisse supporter une fille comme Monet.

-Allez Law... Se plaint-elle  
-Oui tu l'as connaît.  
-C'est Kim. Annonça Monet  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes si tu savais ?!  
-J'adore t'énerver et puis dans ta vie il n'y a eu qu'une fille qui t'a intéressé et c'est Kimi, tout le monde le sait. Vous avez rendez-vous .  
-Oui.

La petite amie du rouge se mit à hurler de joie. Pendant ce temps le garçon avait déjà envoyé le message et avait utilisé le vieux surnom qu'il lui donnait au lycée « chaton ». Finalement Kim avait bien pris l'idée qu'ils aillent au restaurant ensemble.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber. C'est dans un appartement assez luxueux de la ville que trois hommes discutaient autour d'une table de verre où était posé un bol de cacahuète déjà bien entamé et des bières à moitié vide.

-Elle n'est pas là Noji . Questionna un homme blond aux cheveux longs  
-Non, elle est encore rentrée, je sais pas si on va se voir ce soir.  
-Vous commencez à quelle heure ? Continua le même  
-Aux alentours de 22 heures. Répondit le brun

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme portant des sacs de courses. Le blond aux cheveux longs se leva et prit les quelques sacs pour les déposer dans la cuisine.

-Oh je ne savais pas que Marco et Ace devaient venir, vous restez manger avec nous .  
-Non merci c'est gentil koala, mais on doit travailler ce soir. Déclina Marco  
-Je comprends, Marco tu diras bonjour de ma part à Nojiko. Je vais vous laisser entre garçons du coup, car moi j'ai du boulot à finir. Bonne soirée les gars. Souhaita la blonde en embrassant son copain avant de partir dans la pièce à côté.  
-Sabo, je veux la même copine. Avoua Ace  
-Hors de question et puis si tu étais plus fidèle peut-être que tu aurais une copine. Se moqua son frère

-Bon reprenons, c'est quoi cette histoire avec votre petit frère . Demanda Marco  
-Luffy nous doit pas mal d'argent et pour le moment il habite avec Usopp et Kaya.  
-Pourquoi il a besoin d'argent, à ce que je sais Luffy à toujours eut assez pour vivre convenablement ?  
-Je ne sais pas, il dit que c'est un secret, mais dès qu'il en parle on voit un autre Luffy, une personne sérieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche mais il est déterminé et il a besoin d'argent pour ça.  
-Au début, on a essayé de l'amadouer à la viande mais il n'a jamais décroché un mot ou alors il mentait.  
-Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir Nami, elle est banquière, elle peut regarder les comptes à Luffy pour voir où il place l'argent ?  
-Sans moi sur le coup. Avoua Ace  
-Tu penses vraiment que Nami se préoccupe encore de cette histoire, ça date du lycée. J'en suis sûre qu'elle a oubliée. Assura Sabo à son frère  
-Euh...ce n'est pas sûr, dès que Noji ose utiliser le prénom d'Ace tout ce qui se trouve autour à une chance sur 1000 de mourir.  
-Tu vois, elle m'en veut encore !  
-En même temps, tu es sorti avec elle, tu as quand même eu le culot d'aller draguer Baby 5, l'ennemi de lycée de Nami, alors que tu sortais avec elle.  
-J'ai faits des conneries dans ma jeunesse. Essaya Ace  
-Tu s quand même allé aussi flirter avec Kim et Nojiko.  
-Oh ça va j'ai compris ! Rugis l'ainé de Luffy

Un silence s'installa laissant Ace se calmait avec sa bière.

-Sabo, tu devrais aller voir Nami pour lui demander ce que faitLuffy, si lui ne veut pas te le dire, tu ne peux que lui demander à elle.  
-Je vais quand même questionner tous les amis à Lu' avant de voir Nami. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux sait ce qu'il fait.  
-Commence par Usopp, vu qu'il vit avec lui et que c'est son meilleur ami, je parie qu'il sait quelque chose.  
-Bon l'heure tourne, on ne va pas plus te déranger, on va partir travailler, allez viens Mr Boulet.

* * *

Assise au bar de leur cuisine, Kim et Nami dégustaient leur repas en écoutant les informations qui passaient à la télé. Jusqu'à ce que la rousse décide enfin de démarrer une discussion. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu le message de Vivi, Nami eut très peur pour la réaction d'Usopp et surtout celle de Kim, la blonde a toujours ressenti un besoin de protection envers le brun, et ça elle n'a jamais su l'expliquer. Alors quand elle est rentrée, en voyant Kim installé sur le canapé à corriger des copies, la rousse avait bien essayé d'entamer la discussion avec sa cousine, mais la peur que celle-ci décide de se liguer contre Kaya lui faisait plutôt peur. Kaya n'a jamais été ainsi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand elle n'a reçu le message jamais elle n'aurait pensé à une décision telle de la part de la future médecin et c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait une discussion avec la concernée, mais pour le moment il était temps de prévenir sa cousine car tôt ou tard, elle apprendrait l'histoire et serait encore plus en colère contre Nami qui lui aurait caché.

-Kim ? Interpella la rousse  
-Oui ?  
-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
-Nami, tu me fais peur tu sais.  
-Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne nous concerne pas entièrement. Ce matin j'ai revu Usopp au café d'en bas.  
-Mon petit Usopp, il me manque trop, j'ai tellement envie de le revoir, comment va-t-il ?  
-Justement, il va peut-être venir un de ces jours, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas ça. Il m'a avoué que ces temps-ci avec Kaya, ça ne va vraiment pas. Le père de Kaya a débarqué chez eux, et il lui a demandé de revenir à la maison familial pour éviter qu'Usopp n'interfère dans ses études.  
-Temps mort, je te demande pardon, il se permet encore de dicter la vie de sa fille, elle a 22 ans. Je vais lui railler sa bagnole, il habite où ?!

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Luffy habite chez eux depuis quelque temps maintenant. Mais ce midi, Vivi à déjeuner avec Kaya au Baratier, et là-bas, elle aurait dit que son père lui aurait demandé de quitter Usopp, et elle envisage de le faire et dès qu'elle sera médecin, elle pense que son père acceptera sa relation avec Usopp.

Nami lui tendit le téléphone pour montrer le message de Vivi qui expliquer tout en détail. Elle observa sa cousine qui se mit à pousser des petits rires de nervosité et de colère. Dès que la blonde eut fini de lire, elle déposa sa fourchette délicatement (soit à la volée).

-Je vais faire un tour dehors, sinon je vais tout exploser.  
-Kim, ne t'inquiète pas avec la discussion qu'a eu Kaya avec Vivi, elle ne le fera pas.  
-C'est une blonde et elle vit sous la dictature de son père. Donc la seule personne qu'elle va écouter c'est son papa chéri !

Prenant sa veste qu'elle déposa sur son dos, elle se rendit dehors pour prendre un bol d'air frais. Et malheur à eux si elle croise le père de Kaya et celle-ci. Les policiers auront un nouveau meurtre sur les bras.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. De nouveaux personnages apparaîtront au prochain chapitre.**

 **Je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir :)**

 **Bref, j'espère que cela vous avez aimé à la prochaine !**

 **Queen Fox.**

 **Review ?**


	2. De l'amour dans l'air

**Hey !**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction !**

 **Et je peux vous dire, qu'il y a BEAUCOUP de problèmes. Surtout pour deux personne ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela devait faire plusieurs minutes que Kim marchait et la colère ne descendait toujours pas. Ussop était comme son petit frère, elle n'avait jamais connu un garçon aussi gentil et sensible, ce qu'il lui avait valu beaucoup de moquerie de la part d'anciens camarades. Mais le jour où elle avait appris qu'Usopp était tombé amoureux de Kaya et que c'était réciproque, elle avait tout fait pour que les deux soient heureux. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Kaya soit aussi cruelle et aussi soumise à son père.

-Crétine. Persifla la blonde

Montant les marches du bâtiment blanc, elle se rendit à l'accueil.

-Bonsoir, puis-je vous aider .  
-Bonsoir je cherche Naoko Monet, elle est infirmière ici.  
-Désolées mais seule les proches peuvent voir le personnel.  
-Je suis une de ses proches, je suis son amie.  
-Désolée mademoiselle, mais seuls les membres de la famille peuvent voir les employés.  
-Tu vas te prendre mon poingt dans ton cul tu vas voir si je suis proche. Murmura Kim  
-Vous me parliez .  
-Non, je réflechissez, écouter, je me suis disputé avec mon mari ce matin et il travaille ici, et j'ai un petit problème à la maison avec nos enfants, mais je préfère en discuter avec Monet qui est une de ses amies proches et la tante, au lieu de me prendre encore une fois la tête avec lui. Mentit la blonde  
-Je comprends. Ce que nous pouvons faire c'est appeler votre mari pour qu'il vienne vous chercher et vous conduire à la tante de vos enfants.

La blonde regretta immédiatement son mensonge, elle qui pensait que la secrétaire goberait ses paroles et qu'elle appellerait directement Monet et bien s'est raté. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son visage quand elle vit la femme prendre le téléphone.

-Quel est le nom de votre mari ? Demanda la femme avec un sourire tendre  
-Trafalgar Law. Répondit aussitôt la blonde  
-Je l'appele immédiatement.

La blonde fit mine de s'asseoir pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac mais tout ce qu'il vit n'est qu'un immense trou noir, celui de la honte. Elle se releva aussitôt, Law n'avait pas de femme et il va dire à la secrétaire que c'est une mauvaise blague.

-Dites-lui que c'est son chaton. Il aime bien m'appeler ainsi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Fit Kim en faisant mine de rire  
-Docteur Trafalgar, ici l'accueil, votre femme ou plutôt votre chaton vous attend à l'entrée. Oh, elle vient voir l'infirmière Naoko Monet. Rien de grave, d'après elle, c'est vos enfants.

Kim voulait s'enfuir, loin de la connerie qu'elle venait de faire. Elle en était sûre, ce qu'elle venait de faire aurait des répercussions.  
La secrétaire raccrocha et leva la tête en direction de « l'épouse »

-Il ne va pas tarder. Je ne savais pas que le docteur Trafalgar avait une femme et des enfants.  
-Vous savez comment il est, il ne parle pas beaucoup et le sujet de la famille est très précieux avec lui, et il préfère garder ce sujet pour lui. Certaines fois je ne le comprends pas.

À présent, Kim sentait que cette femme allait lui poser beaucoup de questions et n'allait pas se gêner pour dire à tout l'hôpital que Trafalgar Law n'est plus sur le marché. Il est papa et marié.

-Combien avez-vous d'enfants ?  
-Oh, nous en avons deux, une fille et un garçon.  
-Comment s'appelent-ils ? Questionna la secrétaire subjuguée par le sujet.  
-Ma chérie, que fais-tu ici ? Fit une voix au loin

Kim se tourna vers son « époux », et elle beugla physiquement et mentalement à part ses hormones qui étaient en ébullition. Law en blouse de médecin, ça vaut le coup. Tout compte fait elle veut bien jouer au gynécologue. Reprenant ses esprits, elle adressa un au revoir de la main à la jeune femme et se rendit jusqu'à Law qui lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

-Ça ce n'était pas obliger. Murmura Kim pour que personne ne les entendent  
-Acteur Studio. Taquina-t-il  
-Tu vas bien . Demanda-t-il en levant la voix  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas je viens juste te dire que notre dispute de ce matin était complètement stupide et que je m'en veux.

Entrant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ils cessèrent de jouer aux acteurs.

-Comment vont nos enfants ? Continua à se moquer le brun  
-Arrête. Soupira la blonde en un sourire tout en poussant du poingt le médecin  
-Cela ne fait même pas 24h qu'on s'est quitté et tu veux déjà me revoir, je te manque tant que ça .  
-Comment tu sais, moi qui pensais que je dissimulais tellement bien, Law, je suis folle amoureuse de toi et je ne peux vivre sans toi. Ironisa la blonde en riant  
-Rigole mais bientôt tu me le diras et avec du sérieux.  
-Mais oui mon amour. Continua la blonde  
-Oh je vois qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air. Intervint une voix d'homme

À quelques pas d'eux, arrivaient un groupe de personnes dont une qui se détachaient, c'était un vieil homme approchant de la retraite, et vu comment les petits stagiaires bavaient devant lui, ça devait être une personne importante dans le milieu. Il vint se placer devant les deux acteurs.

-Bonsoir Docteur Trafalgar. Salua l'homme  
-Bonsoir monsieur.  
-Qui est cette jolie jeune femme, serait elle votre épouse ?

Law attrapa la taille de Kim et vint la coller à son flanc.

-Ça se voit tant que ça, ma chérie je te présente le chef de tout cet hôpital, Monsieur Chang, voici mon épouse Kim.  
-Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer monsieur. Salua Kim en serrant la main de l'homme  
-Moi aussi, je n'imaginais pas mon élève préféré marié et encore moins avec une jolie fille comme vous.  
-C'est très gentil de votre part, il est très cachottier vous savez, et puis il évite de parler du sujet « famille ».  
-Oh vous avez des enfants .  
-Oui nous en avons deux. Prit la parole Law

-Déjà à votre âge, c'est magnifique. Vous n'êtes pas avec vos enfants .  
-Ils ont passé la journée chez ma sœur, je suis venu voir Law car nous nous sommes disputés ce matin et je voulais mettre ça au clair car il finit tard et je ne veux pas en discuter alors qu'il est fatigué.  
-Vous êtes une très bonne épouse mademoiselle. Law prenait donc votre soirée, nous n'avons plus besoin de vous pour cette nuit, rentré avec votre femme pour dîner avec vos enfants. Je suis père et je chéris chaque moment passé avec mes fils. Rentrez donc chez vous.  
-Merci monsieur, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.  
-Oh, je viens de penser, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas chez moi Samedi, ma femme et moi fêtent nos 30 ans de mariage, nous faisons juste un petit repas, et puis Law est mon élève le plus talentueux. Ne faites pas du mal à un vieil homme comme moi.  
-Je vous remercie de votre invitation, mais nous avons les enfants. Essaya Kim  
-Amenez-les, j'ai plein de petits-fils et de petit filles, ils vont s'amuser.  
-Nous ne pouvons donc pas refuser votre invitation.  
-Heureux de vous entendre dire ça, à samedi. Salua le chef avant de partir

Dès qu'il fut hors de leur portée, les deux jeunes se fixèrent.

-Tu te rends compte qu'à partir de ton mensonge, on est marié.  
-Mais c'est cette secrétaire, elle ne voulait pas que je voie Monet et donc j'ai dû inventer assez vite un mensonge qui tenait la route. On aurait pu s'en tenir là mais tu as dû dire à ton chef qu'on était marié, tu'aurais pu très bien dire que j'étais une amie ou ta cousine. Je sais pas.  
-Tu vas pas me dire que ça t'a dérangé que je dise que tu étais ma femme.

La blonde se mordit la joue et tourna la tête en fixant à quelques moments Law qui la regardait avec moquerie.

-Et toi tu vas pas me dire que ça te dérange d'être mon mari, vu que tu as fait exprès de me faire séparer de mon ex.  
-Il n'était pas assez bien pour toi.  
-Et toi tu l'aies . Rit étonnée Kim  
-Regarde, on est marié et je t'ai faits deux enfants.

Les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent en grand en se rendant compte des gros problèmes qu'ils avaient.

-Law, samedi on doit aller chez ton chef, et on n'est pas marié et on doit amener deux enfants que l'on n'a pas.  
-Et merde ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les mariés.

* * *

Le matin venait à peine de se lever que dans un des appartements du deuxième étage, les habitants étaient déjà réveillés.  
Assit dans la cuisine, Zorro essayait de boire tranquillement son café, il était à peine réveillé que Perona lui criait déjà dessus. Tout ce qu'il avait compris c'est manque d'investissements, couple, Robin, Tashigi, et manque pécu. Et ce n'est pas avec une galipette sous la couette que ça allait de régler, bon à part le pécu, il fallait juste faire les courses, mais le reste, ça va pas être facile.  
Il sut qu'il était l'heure pour Perona d'aller au travail quand il se prit le chausson de la jeune fille dans la tête et entendit le claquement de la porte.

-Liberté. S'exclama le vert

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit à la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il n'aimait pas réfléchir sur son couple, afin, il n'a jamais avoué sauf à tous ces potes garçons et filles inclus que Perona n'était qu'au début un plan cul. Oui, notre Zorro est ce qu'on pourrait appeler dans le jargon habituel, un véritable connard.  
Mais suite à la déclaration mielleuse et tous les posts qu'elle avait faits sur Facebook et ces montages de photos avec des cœurs, des fleurs et des paillettes d'eux. L'obliger à rester. Au début, leurs relations étaient plutôt bien, même cool, seulement pendant 12 heures soit de 19h à 08h du matin, après c'était aléatoire. Mais depuis quelques semaines c'étaient insupportables. Hier, il est allé voir Kidd pour des conseils mais dès que le rouge ouvrit la bouche, il comprit que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il faut demander, à part pour des soirées hot où vous mélanger gadgets et costumes, là vous pouvez aller le voir. 50 nuances de Grey vont avec Kidd. Certaines fois, le vert se demande si ce film n'est pas la biographie de son ami, sauf qu'il est mécanicien. Ou alors peut-être Fast and Furious, et le rouge jouerait Toretto.

Luffy ? À ne même pas essayer, il en viendrait à demander à Zorro ce qu'est l'amour. Et quand ce jour arrivera, Zorro fuirait, car expliquait quelque chose à Luffy revelerait de l'impossible, c'est même devenu une épreuve de Koh Lanta. Bonney qui est prof de maternelle, n'y arrive même pas alors qu'il pensait tous que Luffy avait le cerveau d'un enfant de 3 ans et bien non, il a le conscient intellectuel d'un fœtus.  
Sandy ? À part se battre ils ne feront pas grand-chose.  
Law ? À débattre, ça sera peut-être le deuxième choix s'il ne trouve pas meilleur  
Usopp ? Il a trop de problèmes ces temps-ci, mieux vaut ne pas le déranger.  
Bon, la seule solution qu'il lui reste c'est de trouver d'autres amis mais pour le moment direction le poste de police, non il n'a pas fait de connerie, il est policier. C'est plutôt marrant de voir ses collègues crier « Cours Forest !». (Forest = Forêt, pour les types d'anglophones à la «François Hollande » dont je fais partie, je ne critique pas, merci google Translate ou Reverso (je veux pas créer de polémique))

* * *

Nami avait aujourd'hui un jour de congé. Quand elle c'était levé, Kim était déjà parti au travail, elles auront peut-être une discussion ce soir. Elle ne sait pas encore. Elle prit son petit déjeuner et se prépara en tenue de sport. La rousse se rendait à la salle de danse orientale qu'avait construite Vivi, pour faire un peu d'exercice, elle ne comptait pas participer au cours donc elle arrivait une heure précédente pour discuter avec son amie.  
Arrivée au bâtiment, elle grimpa les quelques marches pour arriver à une salle au plancher de bois et sur les murs étaient placés d'immenses miroirs. Vivi était là, habillée d'un jogging qu'elle enlèverait ensuite pour mettre sa jupe de danse. La bleutée vint serrer la rousse dans ses bras avant de prendre place au milieu de la pièce pour commencer les étirements.

-Tu as reparlé à Kaya . Demanda Nami  
-Tu veux rire, je ne vais pas envoyer un message à une fille qui fait du mal à Usopp, elle m'a envoyé deux ou trois messages, je les ai pas lu et ne compte pas le faire, ni même y répondre. Kim, comment elle a réagi ?  
-Elle est sortie, je ne sais pas où elle est allée mais en tout cas elle est rentraite assez tard, j'espère que ça ira pour son travail.  
-Je suppose qu'elle te l'a pas dit, mais j'ai vu Bonney, elle est passé au cours de danse et elle m'a raconté que Kim avait revu Law, et qu'il lui a donné rencard ce soir.  
-Non ! S'exclama la rousse folle de joie  
-Si si, je suis tellement contente pour eux. Il a fallu quand même 4 ans.  
-Attends, hier Kim est rentré tard, tu imagines, elle était peut-être avec Law .!  
-Non quand même pas.

Les deux amies se fièrement quelques instants.

-Si ! Hurlèrent-elles  
-Je suis quand même décu de Kaya, je ne l'ai pensé pas comme ça. Avoua Nami  
-Il faut toujours se méfiait de l'eau qui dort. Toi qui as vu Usopp, il est comment ?  
-Abattu, dépressif, prend tous les synonymes de triste et fait un mélange, je crois que ça donnera ce qu'il ressent. En plus Luffydort chez Usopp.  
-Ce n'est pas la faute de Lu' il est comme ça, et puis c'est Kaya qui a mal réagi, elle aurait pu très bien s'expliquer avec Usopp, ils sont en couple quand même, enfin, ils ne le seront bientôt peut-être plus.  
-Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, avec Kim on a une chambre d'amis, peut-être que Luffy pourrait venir habiter avec nous quelques jours pour laisser à Usopp et Kaya du temps pour décider de ce qu'ils vont faire. Je pense qu'Usopp a besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Après tout, on met tout sur le dos de Kaya alors que Usopp doit bien avoir ses torts lui aussi. Ils ont besoin de se retrouver et de savoir pourquoi ils sont ensemble ou même s'ils doivent l'être encore.  
-Je crois que tu as raison, je suis sûr que luffy comprendra, il faut juste lui en parler.  
Bonney m'a aussi raconté que Zorro serait avec Perona.  
-Quoii ?!

-Oui, tu as bien entendu, mais depuis quelques semaines, rien ne va plus, Zorro a vu juste deux secondes Robin et apparemment Perona aurait pété un câble, mais ça c'est Kidd qui me l'a raconté quand je suis allée faire vérifier ma voiture. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que Tashigi qui a toujours été amie avec Perona et leur groupe, voudrait elle aussi notre petit Zorro.  
-Tu sais Vivi, certaines fois j'ai l'impression que tu as placée partout dans cette ville des micros, ça commence à me faire peur.  
-Mais non. Ricana la bleue  
-Et le meilleur pour la fin, Kidd n'est plus avec Sadi mais Monet. Continua-t-elle  
-Monet, la fille qui a aimait Law, bien que maintenant elle soit amie avec Kim, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais ils ont un esprit tellement opposé, elle et Kidd, c'est assez chelou.  
-Eh bien écoutent, Kidd se sent enfin bien dans une relation, Monet est apparemment une fille assez stricte quand elle veut et elle lui met des règles.  
-Ce n'est pas plus mal pour lui. Mais je ne les vois pas ensemble. J'espère que je pourrais avoir une discussion avec Kim avant qu'elle ne parte à son rendez-vous. Et puis, je vais appeler Usopppour lui demander quand il est disponible pour venir à la maison.

* * *

Assise à un bureau bien trop long pour une seule personne. Kaya révisait ses cours de médecine. Elle avait envié pendant quelque temps Law, étant le fils d'un célèbre médecin, il avait passé ses concours bien plus vite que tout le monde et avait à présent un poste dans l'hôpital de la ville.  
L'étudiante n'avait plus envie d'étudier, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça, les problèmes qu'elle avait avec Usopp revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit et puis maintenant la moitié de ses amies est au courant d'une décision qui pourrait anéantir leur couple. Vivi ne lui adresse plus la parole, et elle n'ose imaginer la réaction de Kim, Kaya était sûre d'une chose, Kim est agressive dans ses paroles lorsqu'elle est en colère, mais cette fois, elle n'hésiterait pas à piquer là où ça fait mal.  
Alors qu'elle se décida à enfin étudier, on toqua à sa porte et son père entra l'air ravi.

-Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi .  
-Oui merci papa, oh tu m'as apporté le petit déjeuner.  
-Oui, il faut bien te remplir le ventre pour pouvoir travailler.  
Son père s'installa sur le lit derrière et attendit que sa fille daigne à prendre un croissant.  
-Un ami de longue date, fête ses 30 ans de mariage avec sa femme samedi soir, je me disais que tu pourrais m'accompagner. C'est le chef de l'hôpital, je suis sûre qu'il t'appréciera et il pourra t'apprendre des choses sur ton futur métier.  
-Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être une bonne expérience.  
-Au fait, tu as pris une décision . Demanda son père  
-Papa, c'est assez difficile pour moi, j'aime ce garçon tu le sai-

-Ce n'est qu'une amourette de lycée, commence à grandir, il te faut un homme qui te plaise, qui puisse te rendre heureuse. Regarde où tu habitais, un vieux todis, si ta mère était encore parmi nous et voyait cela, elle hurlerait. Il te ralentit depuis le début dans tes études, regarde ton ami Trafalgar, pas de petite amie, regarde où il en est...  
-Pour Law ce n'est pas la même chose, il a passé ses concours en accéléré, il connaissait suffisamment assez pour pouvoir être médecin. Même s'il avait été en couple, cela n'aurait rien changé. Tout comme moi, il sait faire la part des choses.  
-Tu es très intelligente, si tu n'avais pas eu ce Usopp, tu aurais appris bien plus de choses en un minimum de temps, mais il t'a retardé. À ce stade tu aurais pu déjà être en poste mais tu es encore dans tes études, ta mère t'aurait dit la même chose. Tu sais que j'ai raison, et il est temps pour toi de prendre ta décision. Gronda l'homme  
-Je te laisse, j'ai encore du travail, nous nous verrons ce soir.

Le père sortit de la chambre laissant une Kaya en pleurs.

* * *

Sabo était sorti pendant sa pause, accompagné de koala, ils se rendaient chez Usopp pour parler de Luffy.  
Le frère ainé du brun ne connaissait pas en particulier les amis de son petit frère mais Koala étaient très amies avec Robin et Kim et elle avait par chance pu faire la connaissance d'Usopp dont Kaya avait qui elle s'entendait bien.  
Arrivant devant la petite maison, Koala sonna et le propriétaire arriva aussitôt.

-Koala, Sabo, que faites vous ici ?  
-Salut Usopp, on peut entrer .  
-Oui bien sûr, Luffy n'est pas là, il est au travail en ce moment.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes venue te voir à toi.

Usopp invita le couple à s'installer dans le canapé et partit chercher le café.

-De quoi vous voulez me parler . Demanda l'informaticien après avoir servi la boisson  
-Tu es au courant que Luffy nous doit pas mal d'argent. Explical'ainé  
-Oui, il ne m'a pas dit la somme mais je sais qu'il essaye de faire plusieurs petits emplois pour vous rembourser mais pourquoi cette question ?  
-Tu sais ce que fais Luffy avec cet argent .  
-Euh non, il ne me l'a jamais dit, et j'ai beau lui poser la question, il est fermé comme une huître. Je pensais que vu qu'il vous demandait de l'argent que vous saviez pourquoi.  
-Eh bien on n'en sait pas plus que toi, on pensait qu'il te l'aurait dit vu que vous êtes très ami. Fit Koala

-Aucune idée, je suis vraiment désolé. S'excusa Usopp  
-Ce n'est pas bien grave, merci quand même.  
-Usopp, je ne vois pas Kaya, elle est déjà parti . Demanda Koala surprise  
-Nous avons quelques problèmes ces temps-ci, elle est rentrée quelques jours chez son père.  
-Oh non, est ce grave, vous allez vous séparer . S'inquiéta la blonde  
-Non, ce n'est pas prévu, nous nous sommes juste disputé, ce qui est normal dans un couple après tout. Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour elle.  
-Bon, j'espère que tout ira bien.  
-Nous n'allons pas plus te déranger que ça Usopp, il faut qu'on répartisse au travail.

Ce levant tous, ils se rendirent sous le porche de la maison.

-Tu as une idée pour savoir ce que fais Luffy avec cet argent . Questionna le brun  
-Nami est bien banquière, j'irais la voir pour lui demander de fouiner dans les comptes de Lu'.  
-Je dois la voir demain, je passe chez elle pour un café, tu veux que je lui demande .  
-Non, c'est très gentil à toi Usopp, mais je préfère y aller par moi-même. Sourit le blond  
-Pas de problème je comprends.  
-À bientôt Usopp. Salua Koala avant qu'ils ne montent dans la voiture

* * *

Law était installé à sa table de pause qui se situe dans un des locales d'infirmières ou plus précisément celui de Monet. Il ne connaissait qu'elle dans cet hôpital, et Monsieur Chang, mais ça c'est différent. Alors qu'il entamait la deuxième page du journal, Monet débarqua un sourire moqueur sur le visage, elle déposa ses affaires sur le siège en face du sien. Et c'est là qu'elle commença.

-Alors on est marié .  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Fit Law avec innocence  
-Tout le monde parle que de ça, ils disent tous que tu es marié, que tu as deux enfants, et que je suis leur tante, j'en suis plutôt contente. Et d'après la femme de l'accueil, elle voulait me voir.

Law leva les yeux, Monet ne savait donc pas que c'était Kim. C'est vrai que la blonde voulait la voir mais elle avait décidé de quitter l'hôpital avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Le médecin avait décidé de raccompagner Kim jusque chez elle malgré sa réticence, ils avaient fini à un bar où ils ont discuté la moitié de la nuit sans se rendre compte de l'heure et que demain tous les deux travaillent.  
Il avait ramené le blond vers 1 heure du matin. Et ce soir, tous les deux avaient encore rendez-vous.  
Le brun observa l'infirmière, attendant les 3 secondes pour que son cerveau capte l'information.

-Non ?! Hurla-t-elle d'hystérie  
-Tu vois, tu as deviné.

-C'était Kim, comment elle s'est débrouillée, bien qu'à ce que je vois tu en es plutôt content ?!  
-La secrétaire n'a pas voulu la laisser passer, alors elle a inventé un mensonge qui a pris plus de proportion que prévu, du coup le chef pense que c'est ma « femme » et il nous a invités à sa soirée d'anniversaire de mariage.  
-Oh mon Dieu, digne d'une série de romances. Vous êtes conscient que vous êtes dans la merde .  
-On va en discuter ce soir.  
-Ce soir ?  
-On a rendez-vous. Annonca le brun en buvant son café  
-Mon rêve se réalise donc, vous allez enfin être ensemble !

Le docteur se mit à sourire et retourna à l'exploration de son journal. Cette journée commençait plutôt bien.

* * *

Bonney n'avait pas d'autre choix, il a fallut que son garagiste mette la clé sous la porte un mois avant que cette saleté de voiture dont elle avait payer une fortune est un problème. Le seul mécanicien assez compétent pour régler ce désagrément en moins de 24h, c'est Kidd. Se garant sur le parking réservait à la clientèle, elle se rendit directement dans le garage où se trouvait le rouge, la tête dans le moteur d'une vieille voiture. Elle avait sa manière de dire bonjour, levant sa jambe, elle poussa de sa chaussure le mécanicien qui plongea plus qu'il n'était dans le capot. Elle dut par la suite éviter une clé à molette.

-Je vais te tuer !

-Salut Kidd, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir après tant d'année.

-Tu veux quoi la rosette ?

-Je hais ce surnom, j'ai l'impression qu'on me compare à du saucisson.

Les yeux du rouge se déplacèrent sur le corps de la rose, de la tête au pied, il l'examina.

-En même temps tu y ressemble et tu en consomme. J'espère que tu ne comptais pas t'exposer en bikini cette été, l'effet ensaucissoner ne t'irais pas.

-Ouais c'est ça moque toi.

-Bon, tu es venu pourquoi ?

-Pas pour une visite de courtoisie je te rassure, ma voiture a un problème, un bruit étrange.

Le rouge s'essuya les mains rapidement sur un de ces torchons avant de jeter le bout de tissu sur le visage de la rose qui traita l'objet comme un insecte en plein vol. Rejoignant Kidd sur le parking, elle désigna sa voiture.

-Comme quoi, un prof est bien payé.  
-Tu vas pas me dire qu'en étant garagiste tu roules en Twingo .  
-1 partout, balle au centre.

Laissant le rouge travaillait, elle s'installa dans sa voiture tout en laissant la portière ouverte afin de discuter.

-Tu savais que Kaya compte quitter Usopp .

Kidd ne put empêcher sa tête de rentrer en collision avec le capot de la rose. Kaya et Usopp finit ?

-Ne dit pas de connerie Bonney, Kaya et Usopp ça ne se terminera jamais, qui t'a dit une connerie pareil ?  
-Tu penses vraiment que je m'amuserais à dire un truc comme ça, Nami a revu Usopp, il lui a dit qu'avec Kaya ça n'allait pas ce temps-ci, le père de Kaya c'est immiscer dans le couple, et il a demandé à sa fille de quitter Usopp et de s'en trouver un mieux.  
-Kaya ne ferait pas une chose comme ça, bien qu'on ne soit pas vraiment ami elle et moi, elle a toujours été sympa, et elle aime Usopp. Ce ne sont que des conneries, Kaya ne fera jamais ça.

N'entendant pas la réponse de la rose, il leva la tête par-dessus le capot et examina Bonney. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide et elle avait détourné la tête. Il avait oublié que Bo' avait toujours aimé Kaya, au lycée, elle l'a surnommé « maman » car elle prenait toujours soin des filles, elle tranquillisait Bonney quand ça n'allait pas. Dès que Kaya a commencé à se faire insulter par le groupe des pestes, Bonney n'a pas cherché et a éclater le nez de Perona.

-Vivi a vu Kaya, son père fait pression sur elle, et du coup, elle pense quitter Usopp et reprendre leurs relations dès la fin de ses études.  
-Usopp est au courant .  
-Non, il ne le sait pas encore. Tous nos amis le savent sauf lui.  
-Une belle ordure ce père. Tu as vu Kaya ?  
-Tu veux rire j'espère, je pensais qu'elle se serait révolter contre son père, mais si elle a pris cette décision c'est qu'elle n'est plus sûre de ses sentiments.  
-Mais si, regarde à la fin de ses études elle veut se remettre avec Usopp.  
-Kidd, durant ce laps de temps où ils seront séparés, elle pourra très bien rencontrer quelqu'un et décider de faire sa vie avec cette personne. Pendant ce temps, Usopp va attendre désespérément une fille qu'il aime, mais qui en aime un autre que lui. Tu sais comment il est, il ne pourra pas survivre à ça.  
-Fait chié !

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, laissant la colère redescendre.

-Changeons de sujet, tu sais que Kim et Law se sont revus et ce soir ils ont rencard .  
-Bien sur que je le sais, Law est mon meilleur ami. Justement hier soir, Kim aurait fait un bordel monstre avec un seul mensonge et Law l'aurait suivi.  
-Dis-moi ! Fit complètement excité Bonney

-Hier, Kim aurait été énervé, je suppose que ça doit être à cause de cette histoire avec Usopp. Elle voulait voir Monet mais la femme de l'accueil n'a pas voulu la laisser passer car elle n'était pas un membre de la famille de Monet. Du coup, elle aurait raconté qu'elle était la femme de Law, et que Monet était la tante de leurs enfants.  
-Oh non j'adore cette fille ! Rit aux éclats la rose  
-Ce n'est pas fini, le chef de l'hôpital, aurait surpris une discussion entre Law et Kim, où elle l'appelait « mon chéri » pour le taquiner. Le chef s'est mis à discuter avec eux, et pense maintenant que Law est marié. Et le pire, c'est que les deux sont invités à une soirée chez le chef pour ses 30 ans de mariage.

La rose ne put se retenir une minute de plus et explosa de rire sous le nez du rouge. Kim et Law ont toujours eu du mal à se dire ce qu'ils pensaient. Au début, quand ils se sont rencontré aucun des deux ne pouvaient se voir, Kim haïssait Law et c'était réciproque. Jusqu'à ce qu'on les place à coter en cours, au début c'était des insultes, puis petit à petit on entendait des rires, des baisers volés. Mais même après ça, ils ne se sont jamais mis en couple, car aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas. Résultat, Kim a rencontré son ex avec qui elle est restée un bon bout de temps quant à Law, il essaye de trouver un moyen de la récupérer.

-Ils sont irrécupérables ces deux-là. Dire qu'ils se détestaient avant.  
-Ils étaient un peu comme nous. Taquina le rouge

La rose observa longuement Kidd qui avait relâché son attention sur la voiture pour l'observer avec son regard moqueur. Ce n'était jamais bon quand les deux se jauger ainsi, il y avait toujours cette tension sexuelle que détestait Bonney qui daté du lycée. Bien sur qu'ils c'étaient embrassés, ils avaient peut-être déjà couché ensemble une ou deux fois, mais tout comme Kim et Law, ils n'avaient jamais passé le cap.  
De plus, Bonney savait que Kidd n'a jamais été un mec fidèle, il allait toujours voir à droite et à gauche, même s'il était en couple.

-Non, nous ça ne voulait rien dire, on s'amusait. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment.

Kidd a toujours détesté le caractère de Bonney mais pourtant cela l'excitait toujours de voir la rose répondre, il avait pour habitude de tomber sur des filles niaises qui accepté tout ce qu'il faisait.  
Il se déplaça jusqu'à la portière avant de la voiture, il se mit face à Bonney qui le fixer avec interrogation.  
Il se baissa faisant en sorte que son front se cale contre celui de la professeur.

-Bonney, tu sais ce que ce n'est pas bien de mentir.  
-Recule Eustass où tu prends mon talon dans la gueule.  
-Combien de fois ai-je entendu cette phrase et le résultat était toujours le même.  
-Cette fois, ça ne sera pas la même chose. Grogna la rose

Le rouge s'amusa à effleurer les lèvres de Bonney, celle-ci avait le visage fermé, mais il voyait déjà les joues de la jeune femme se colorer.

-Kidd, recule, tu es en couple avec Monet tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.  
-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Monet .  
-Ce n'est pas une raison, tu es en couple avec elle, respecte là.  
-Tu sais que je ne suis pas un mec fidèle.

* * *

-Rigole pas ! Ordonna Kim  
-Désolée petite sœur, mais avoue le c'est plutôt comique .

Kim venait rendre visite à sa grande sœur Makino, en couple aujourd'hui avec Shanks. Elles ont perdu leurs parents dans un accident de voiture et c'est elle qui lui a fait son éducation. Kim n'a jamais rien caché à sœur, même ses histoires de cœur y compris Law. Et si Makino était en train de se moquer d'elle c'était dû à son mensonge.

-Nous nous verrons donc Samedi ?  
-Tu vas à cette soirée ! S'exclama la professeur  
-Bien sur, c'est un ami à Shanks.  
-Oh mon Dieu. Gémit la blonde

C'est à ce moment-là que le roux entra dans l'immense appartement. À la vue de sa belle-sœur, il explosa de rire, faisant bouder Kim par la même occasion.

-Connard... Murmura la blonde  
-Comment il sait lui ?! Désigna-t-elle du doigt, le copain de sa sœur roulé en boule sur le sol en riant  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Se remettant de ses émotions, Shanks se leva mais retomba ensuivant en se prenant une des lampes de l'appartement dans la tête.

-J'ai vu mon ami, le chef de hôpital , tu l'aurais vu, il était si heureux que son élève soit marié et ait deux enfants.

Kim ne put s'empêcher de jeter tous les objets qui se trouvaient autour d'elle sur son beau-frère, tant pis pour lui. Après avoir recouvert Shanks, Kim prit son manteau.

-Je dois y aller, je dois me préparer pour mon rendez-vous  
-Avec ton mari ? Essaya Shanks en dessous de la montagne d'affaire

La blonde écrasa volontairement la main du rouquin encore au sol, lui faisant lâcher un cri de douleur avant de disparaître.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le roux sortit de l'amas et vint s'installer dans le canapé attirant sa compagne avec, pour pouvoir s'amuser avec ses cheveux.

-J'ai hâte de voir la suite . S'amusa l'homme  
-Ne l'énerve pas trop, tu sais comment est Kim, c'est un vrai pitbull, elle sort vite les dents.  
-Oui mais c'est tout de même marrant comme situation.  
-Rappelle-moi de dire à nos enfants que le mensonge a toujours des conséquences, j'utiliserais ma sœur comme exemple.

* * *

Luffy était allongé sur le canapé à regarder la télé tandis qu'Usopp était dans sa chambre à réparer lordi d'un client à lui. La sonnerie de la porte retentit et avec exaspération le brun alla ouvrir.

-Kaya ?  
-Salut Luffy, Usopp est là ? Demanda la blonde  
-Oui il est en haut, ça va ?  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

La blonde inspira et expira durant la montée des marches. Arrivée devant la porte, elle prit quelques secondes et entra finalement. Les yeux d'Usopp s'ouvrirent de surprise et de joie mais la blonde le stoppa dans son élan.

-Usopp il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

Kim était assise sur une chaise, habillé de seulement son peignoir car Nami avait décidé de lui faire sa coiffure.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? Demanda la blonde  
-Vivi et c'est Bonney qui lui a appris.  
-Traitresse !  
-Du coup, je dois t'appeler Mme Trafalgar ?  
-Oh ferme là, ce n'est pas marrant. Rougit Kim  
-Tu t'es foutu dans une belle merde cousine, mais bon peut-être que vous serez réellement ensemble après ça.  
-Ne t'imagine pas trop de choses, je ne veux pas te casser tes rêves.  
-Au fait Kim, j'ai réfléchi, nous avons une chambre d'invité, pourquoi ne pas demander à Luffy de venir habiter quelque temps avec nous, ça laissera à Usopp et à Kaya de se retrouver, qu'en penses-tu ?  
-Ça peut-être une bonne idée, il faudra en parler à Lu', et puis, ça rajoutera de la vie dans l'appartement. Luffy a toujours été un rigolo de service, ça ne peut pas être plus mal.  
-Tu as raison, j'irais le voir demain. Annonça la rousse

Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes.

-Je rêve où tu es en train de stresser ?

Ça ne se voyait pas tant que ça sur le visage de Kim mais plutôt sur ses mains, elle ne cessait de jouer avec ses doigts.

-Moi stresser et pourquoi, on va manger juste quelque part entre amis.  
-Mais oui, si tu sortais avec un AMI, tu n'en ferais pas tant. Allez avoue-le, tu as peur qu'il t'embrasse et que tu finisses en couple.  
-...Ok je stress

Nami se mit à rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en grand.

-Kim, Nami, vous êtes là ?! Hurla une voix  
-Salle de bain !

Bonney entra dans pièce et s'installa sur le rebord du lavabo

-Alors on se prépare pour le grand soir . Taquina la rose  
-Oh ferme là.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Nami en continuant la coiffure de sa cousine  
-C'est assez difficile à dire.  
-Si tu as une MST, c'est tant pis pour toi, je t'avais dit de pas coucher avec le mec du bar. Se moqua Kim  
-Ce n'est pas ça. Kim ne m'en veut pas, je t'en supplie.  
-Bonney tu me fais peur.  
-Si tu as couché avec Law je te conseille de fuir le plus vite possible, Kim sait viser quand elle le veut.

Bonney baissa la tête vers le sol, ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Ce n'est pas avec Law mais Kidd.

Kim qui appliquait son rouge à lèvre se stoppa net et laissa sa bouche en O, Nami qui était en pleine action (ne vous imaginez pas des choses...) avec le boucleur (c'est encore plus chaud...Vous avez compris le jeu de mot ? ;)) , laissa tomber l'appareil au sol.

-QUOI ?!  
-Ouais je sais, j'ai merdé. Bien que je n'apprécie pas tant que ça Monet, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Kim, je t'en supplie, ne m'en veut pas.

La rose était assise par terre près de la chaise de la cousine attendant sa réaction. Une boule se forma en ne voyant pas les yeux de la blonde se levait vers elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne s'aplatir sur sa tête.

-Ne fais pas tout ce cinéma, je ne t'en veux pas. Si Kidd l'a fait avec toi, il aurait pu très bien le faire avec une autre. Mais comprend que je sois obligée de le dire à Monet, je ne peux pas lui cacher. En plus, je l'avais prévenu de la réputation de Kidd, il n'a jamais été fidèle.  
-Bonney, tu devrais te poser une question, à chaque fois que Kidd est en couple, la fille avec qui il trompe sa nana, c'est toi. Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Nami  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, tout ce qu'on faisait c'est parler et d'un coup, il s'est rapproché et c'est parti en cacahuète.  
-Tu n'es pas possible.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Les yeux des filles se déplacèrent vers Kim. La blonde n'avait pas totalement fini, elle c'était bouclée les cheveux, c'était maquillée mais pas habillée.

-Va te changer je vais lui ouvrir.

Laissant Kim seule dans la salle d'eau. Bonney et Nami se rendirent dans le salon où elles ouvrirent la porte à Law qui était habillé plutôt classe, de quoi plaire à la professeur de français.

-Dieu est donc bien vivant ! S'exclama la rose  
-Kim est prête ? Demanda le médecin  
-Pas tout à fait elle finit de s'habiller, entre.

Elle laissa de l'espace pour laisser le brun passer. Dans sa chambre, Kim tournait en rond, elle stressait, ça ne lui et jamais arrivé. Le problème c'est que c'est Law qui la mettait dans un état pareil.  
Elle s'examina une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe noire moulante au décolleté carré qui s'accrochait avec deux bouts de tissus dans son cou, laissant une ouverture sur la moitié de son dos, l'habit s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle ne portait que par la suite de simple sandale à talon noir et dorée.  
Pour sa coiffure, ses cheveux formés des boucles à leurs fins, tombant sur sa poitrine.  
Maintenant, il fallait que cela plaise à Law.  
Inspirant et expirant une dernière fois, elle se lança. Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle rejoignit le salon où l'attendait Nami, Bonney et Law. Celui-ci était de dos, ne laissant pas la blonde le détaillait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une veste de smocking noir, comme elle les aime, un pantalon de la même couleur tout comme les chaussures.

Law était excité, bien qu'il ne l'expose à aucune des filles présentent dans la pièce. C'est Law.  
Il n'avait qu'une hâte découvrir Kim dans une robe. Vous pensiez sérieusement que Kim portait des jupes et des robes au lycée, laissez donc le rire. Elle n'était pas aussi coquette mais savait se mettre en avant avec des choses basiques, et c'est ce qu'avait apprécié Law la première fois.  
Mais la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vue dans la rue, il aurait voulu la dévorer (C'est niais, je sais. Dévorer = à la Kidd... Je vous laisse comprendre).  
Entendant des talons claqués derrière lui, il se tourna vers sa belle.

Et merde, elle était dégueulasse...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Non je blague. Law eut soudainement un renvoi et l'envie de courir jusqu'à sa voiture pour fuir cette fille et le Japon le démangeait.  
Désolée, je m'emporte dans mon idée...  
On reprend !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

C'est bon, il allait se la faire à la Kidd (là c'est vraiment la suite...).  
Que petit Jésus le pardonne si ce soir, son abstinence se termine. Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure en la voyant, il n'allait pas tenir 10 minutes.  
Il était hors de question, qu'elle sorte ainsi, laisser d'autres hommes la regardait, le rendrait jaloux et possessif. Mais lui demander d'aller mettre son pyjama licorne du lycée ou un jogging et un tee shirt ample, lui vaudrai un regard noir et un pitbull en rogne.  
Il a menti, 5 minutes avant de lui sauter dessus.  
Elle s'arrêta devant lui, l'observant de ses yeux chocolat.  
Rectificication 3 minutes.  
Bonney et Nami s'étaient éloignées des tourtereaux pour se mettre à l'entrée du couloir, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

-Tu veux me tuer ?Questionna le brun en grognant  
-Pourquoi ? Rigola la blonde  
-As-tu une idée, de ce que tu me fais ressentir. Si ta cousine et Bonney n'avaient pas été là, je te l'aurais fait à la Kidd. Avoua le chirurgien  
-Quelle chance pour moi alors. Tu'aurais pu aussi me la faire à la Ace. Taquina Kim  
-Hors de question, je suis trop en colère contre toi.  
-Ce n'est qu'une robe.  
-Si ce n'était que la robe, as-tu conscience de ta beauté ?

Les joues de la blonde s'empourprèrent plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Jamais Law ne lui avait encore parlé ainsi ou même l'avait complimenté.  
Mais Kim a toujours su jouer et elle adorait jouer avec Law. Agrippant sa chemise blanche, elle l'attira jusqu'à elle, s'approchant dangereusement de son oreille.

-Et toi, as-tu conscience de la tienne. Comme tu me l'as dit plus tôt, s'il n'y avait personne dans cet appartement, je te l'aurais fait à la Bonney.  
-J'ai toujours préféré à la Kim, c'est plus, amusant.

Un sourire de sadisme s'élargit sur le visage de brun, tandis que Kim desserra sa poigne sur le tissu blanc. Elle savait comment faire réagir Law maintenant. Ils avaient commencé un jeu, et elle ne comptait pas perdre.

-Le jeu est simple, celui qui tombe amoureux à perdu, ça te dit ma belle ?

Un sourire se fit dans le cerveau de la blonde, s'approchant de la bouche du brun, elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure, et fit son regard de fille tendre.

-On va avoir un petit problème, je suis déjà amoureuse de toi. Avoua-t-elle

Les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent et un fin grognement sortit d'entre ses lèvres, combien de fois a-t-il voulut entendre ça de la bouche de la blonde. Il n'était pas sot, il connaissait bien trop Kim.

-Tu mens.  
-Non. Souffla-t-elle  
-Ça pue le sexe ! Hurla Bonney au fond du salon

Les tourtereaux se renfrognèrent et se tournèrent vers l'insecte qui venait de parler.

-Je crois que t'a coupé un truc. Rit Nami  
-Ouais, je sais, énorme connerie de ma part, mais j'adore casser l'ambiance.  
-Tu es dégueulasse Bonney ! Critiqua Kim  
-Bon resto. Souhaita la rose

Alors que Kim et Bonney se disputaient, Law guida « sa femme » jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit.

-Usopp ? Demanda-t-il

L'informaticien avait le visage baissé vers le sol, on ne voyait même pas ses yeux. Il était trempé à cause de la pluie de dehors, mais elles étaient mélangées avec des larmes.

-Usopp ? Appela Kim doucement  
-Kaya et moi c'est terminé.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre.**

 **R.I.P Usopp x Kaya**

 **Bonney et Kidd sont dans une belle merde, enfin surtout notre saucisson (#Rosette)**

 **Law et Kim ? On va éviter d'en parler !**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, au prochain chapitre, ça pue encore plus !**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


	3. Alléluia !

**Bon, je n'ai plus d'excuses a vous donner...A part un désolé.**

 **Du coup je vous balance le troisième chapitre le jour de la Saint Valentin n'est ce pas mignon, et en plus dans ce chapitre il va y avoir de l'amour dans l'air ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures que Kim était assise sur ce même tabouret de bar, les yeux plongés dans son café, qu'elle n'avait pas touché et qui devait être à présent froid. Au loin, à travers ces immenses immeubles, le soleil émanait ses premiers rayons comme signe de son éveil.

La jeune femme n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, ses pensées avaient été occupées toutes la nuit. Hier soir, elle n'a pas eu droit à son rencard. Usopp qui dormait en ce moment même dans la chambre d'amis, avait fait irruption dans l'appartement des cousines, avouant ainsi la fin de son couple. Bonney et Nami avaient pris directement en charge le brun, elles l'avaient amené se sécher, le pauvre était arrivé sous la pluie. Laissant à l'entrée Kim et Law.

 _-Va les rejoindre. Ordonna le chirurgien_

 _-Non nous av-_

 _-Kim, tu es inquiète en ce moment, si on allait au restaurant tu serais concentrée uniquement sur Usopp et non sur moi, je n'apprécierais pas de ne pas être le garçon au centre de ton attention. Écoute, reste avec lui, je préfère remettre notre restaurant à un autre soir, ce n'est pas grave. Va voir Usopp, il a besoin de toi._

Avant même que la blonde ait pu dire quelque chose, le brun avait déjà fermé la porte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vu Law sous un angle différent, affichant une nouvelle expression, la déception. Son visage avait hanté toute sa nuit, alors elle avait préféré se lever.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se sentait stupide de ne pas être parti avec Law, même l'avoir rattrapé lui aurait suffi, mais au lieu de ça, elle avait rejoint Usopp, celui-ci lui avait même demandé ce qu'elle faisait là. Alors qu'elle touillait son café sans le boire, des pas se rapprochèrent.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là. Questionna la personne

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Fit la blonde

Usopp prit place près d'elle, une mine sévère sur le visage.

-Kim, tu aurais dû partir avec Law.

-Et te laissait ici tout seul, tu aurais dû voir ton état.

-Je n'étais pas seul, Nami et Bonney étaient présentes. Vous étiez les seules amies à qui j'ai pensé à ce moment-là, et si j'avais su que tu avais rencard avec Law, je ne serais pas venu.

-Usopp ne dit pas ça.

-Kim, j'en ai marre de vous voir vous tourner autour, ça dure depuis le lycée, c'est épuisant à la longue, pour nous et pour vous. Dès que vous vous fixez, on voit très bien que vous avez envie de vous sauter dessus, vous êtes toujours bloqués dans ce jeu de « celui qui tombe amoureux perd ». Le problème c'est que vous avez tous les deux perdus, vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre.

-Arrête, ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

-Toi arrête, arrête de te voiler la face Kim, tu as des sentiments pour Law et il en a pour toi, regarde, il a tout fait pour te faire séparer de ton ex, seulement pour t'avoir, il n'a jamais eu d'autres filles en tête que toi. Tu as beau avoir eu une relation avec ce type, tu pensais toi aussi à Law. Alors Kim, tu vas lever ton petit cul de cette chaise, prendre une bonne dose de courage et voir l'amour de ta vie.

La blonde rit pendant quelques secondes. Son ami disait la stricte vérité. Mais elle avait peur de montrer ses sentiments à Law.

-Kimi, je sais ce que tu ressens, tu as peur, n'est-ce pas, et bien dit toi qu'il est temps que tu surpasses cette peur, car si tu l'as laissé t'envahir, tu perdras Law. Alors je répète mes ordres, lève ton cul et va voir Law.

-Il est 6 heures du matin.

-L'amour n'a pas d'heure. Il faut que je te frappe pour que tu te mettes en marche.

Respirant à fond, la blonde se leva de son tabouret, prit son sac à main et son manteau.

-Kim, tu es en nui-

Usopp n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que son amie avait déjà fermé la porte.

-Oh et puis zut, ça rajoutera du piquant.

* * *

Poster devant la porte de la chambre, le père de Kaya essayé d'entendre le moindre son pouvant sortir de l'immense muraille qui le séparait de sa progéniture. Il savait très bien que ça fille avait fait le bon choix de mettre fin à sa relation avec le long nez, il ne lui apporterait rien de bien. Ha oui, des sentiments, c'était sûr, mais le reste, rien. De plus, sa fille oublierait très vite ses sentiments pour l'informaticien.

L'homme toqua à la porte et n'entendit qu'un reniflement.

-Ma chérie, c'est papa, tu peux m'ouvrir.

-Laisse-moi, papa. Quémanda la blonde

-Je suis fière de ce que tu as fait, ne t'inquiète pas, tu iras mieux. Je ne suis pas loin si tu as besoin de moi.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse. Après tout, les cœurs des femmes étaient plus sensibles que ceux des hommes. Kaya avait besoin de temps pour refermer cette blessure, une semaine au maximum. Repartant jusqu'à son bureau, il laissa son esprit divaguer. Pour ce qui était de Kaya, elle n'allait pas bien du tout, elle était enveloppée dans ses couettes, et apparemment, Kim, Bonney et Nami étaient au courant, car la rousse lui avait envoyé un message, lui conseillant de rester loin de sa cousine et de Bonney, au risque d'y perdre la vie. Nami avait rajouté une note venant d'elle, et Kaya ne cessait de la relire.

« Quand Vivi m'a raconté votre discussion, j'aurais pu parier ma vie que tu n'aurais jamais accepté de faire une telle action, et pourtant tu l'as commise. Je ne pensais pas que ton père avait une telle influence sur toi, j'en suis désolée pour toi, Kaya. Mais saches que tu n'es plus une enfant, il serait temps de te réveiller, car bientôt, ton père choisira l'homme que tu devras aimer mais aussi tes amis, et sache une chose, tu en perdras beaucoup, moi notamment. Je te pensais courageuse, mais finalement tu ne l'as peut-être pas tant que ça. Je ne peux te dire qu'une chose, soit heureuse à présent, mais sache que tu m'as énormément déçu. »

La future médecin ne put retenir une seconde fois ses larmes et les laissa couler, repensant à ce message et à ses paroles envers Usopp. Elle aimerait tellement le voir, il lui manquait déjà.

* * *

Levant la tête vers les étages, Kim trouva finalement l'appartement du brun, mais elle connaissait ses habitudes, quand il ne travaillait pas, Law dormait tard. En montant les premières marches de l'immeuble, elle rencontre la concierge et dut inventer un nouveau mensonge.

-Excusez-moi madame, désolée de vous déranger durant votre travail. S'excusa Kim

La concierge était une vieille femme, au visage plutôt doux, Kim s'en voulait déjà de mentir à ce petit bout de femme, priions pour que les dieux ne lui crachent pas dessus.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave mademoiselle, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Sourit la vieille femme

-Voilà, mon copain se nomme Trafalgar Law, il habite dans l'appartement numéro 14, le problème c'est que je n'ai pas les clés et c'est nos 3 mois de relations, j'aurais voulu lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas les clés.

-Ne m'en dites pas plus, suivez-moi, je vais vous ouvrir.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez madame, vous êtes tellement gentille.

-J'ai été jeune moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est l'amour.

Montant en compagnie de la concierge, Kim se félicitait d'être aussi bonne comédienne, et de se souvenir toujours du numéro d'appartement de Law. Quelle chance d'avoir un cerveau aussi parfait. Montant dans l'ascenseur, la blonde se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer, et arriver en une robe beige très légère chez Law, n'allait pas le faire concentrer sur le déjeuner, heureusement qu'elle avait pris son manteau. Arrivée à l'étage, elle suivit la concierge en faisant mine de savoir où c'était, la vieille femme lui ouvrit la porte grâce à ses clés et en partant lui fit un pouce en l'air qui fit bien rire la jeune.

Entrant dans le territoire de Law, elle ne le put l'imaginer autrement, propre, ordonnée, elle commençait même à préférer cet appartement au sien. Mais elle n'avait pas trop le temps de détailler l'espace, s'engageant dans le couloir, elle regarda à travers les serrures jusqu'à trouver la chambre du brun qui était plongée dans le noir, signe qu'il dormait encore. Armée de ses cafés et de ses viennoiseries, elle respira une dernière fois et entra dans la chambre. Aucun mouvement du brun. Heureusement que la chambre était à moitié éclairée grâce aux rayons qui passaient à travers les stores. Déposant le petit déjeuner sur la table de chevet, elle s'assit sur le lit et fixa le brun encore endormi. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et dormait apparemment torse nu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait les aimer ces tatouages, combien de fois c'était elle imaginé les tracer. Il était à présent 7 heures et il était temps de réveiller le médecin, s'armant de la plus délicate douceur, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue chaude du brun et vint lui caressait du bout des doigts

-Law, debout, j'ai apporté le petit déjeuner. Murmura la blonde

Etirant ses bras, le brun se rendit compte que la voix qu'il avait entendue n'était pas celle de son rêve, elle était bien réelle, ouvrant les yeux qui furent agressés par les rayons, il les referma automatiquement et grimaça, récoltant un petit rire de l'inconnue.

-Allez le panda, lèves-toi. Taquina la voix

Il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui l'appelait ainsi, il avait rencard avec elle hier soir, mais il l'avait laissée, et s'en était pas mal voulu. Alors qu'il commençait à reprendre du courage pour ouvrir les yeux, les lèvres de Kim se collèrent une nouvelle fois sur sa joue. Ouvrant assez les paupières, il attrapa la blonde et l'allongea près de lui, lui cachant ainsi les yeux du soleil. La tête nichée dans le cou de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait pas être mieux.

-Tu es irrécupérable. Rit la blonde

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmura le brun d'une voix rauque

-Je suis venue me rattraper, j'ai été bête, j'aurais dû être égoïste. Ce qu'Usopp m'a rapproché par la suite, il m'a fait la morale. Alors je me suis dit qu'un petit déjeuner au lit t'aurait plu.

-Si c'est toi mon petit-déjeuner, pas de problème.

Kim ne put s'empêcher de rire, et donna une petite tape sur la tête du brun. Elle sentit sur son cou les lèvres du chirurgien s'étirer.

-Je t'ai dit que le restaurant on pouvait le remettre à plus tard, Usopp avait besoin de toi et puis notre petit jeu était en place, ça allait nous tenir en haleine.

-Non justement.

-Quoi ?

-Law, j'ai perdu à notre jeu, je suis amoureuse de toi.

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent en grand, avait-il bien entendu. C'étaient ses paroles qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre et à présent, elle les avait enfin sorti. Alors que Kim attendait silencieusement avec le visage rouge la réponse de Law, elle sentit le corps du brun la pousser vers le bas, se retrouvant en dessous de lui, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Law s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, et il n'était apparemment pas prêt à les lâcher. S'accrochant au cou de celui-ci, elle laissa ses mains traverser l'épaisse chevelure de son compagnon. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus intense mais Kim se rappela d'une chose.

-Law, les cafés.

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'elles étaient encore accrochées à celle de sa belle.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère, tu débarques en pyjama chez moi, et tu me dis que tu m'aimes, et tu penses sérieusement que je vais me concentrer sur les cafés. Rit-il

-Oui. Avoua la blonde

Mordant la lèvre supérieure de Kim qui émit un cri, il se remit en position assise, et à peine la blonde eut le temps de s'installer que le brun l'a pris et la positionna contre son torse, lui tendant par la même occasion son café.

-Tu restes avec moi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Law

-Ça dépend, j'y gagne quoi ?

-Le droit de ne pas finir sur le journal car tu te balades en nuisette dans la ville et beaucoup beaucoup tendresse si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Un exemple ?

-Kidd et Bonney ?

-Très bon exemple. Ricana la blonde

* * *

Vivi était installée à une des tables du « Baratier », elle aimait prendre tous les matins son déjeuner dans ce restaurant, cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Quand elle était encore au lycée, elle venait tous les matins avec ses amies prendre un café avant de partir en cours, c'était leur petit QG et puis Zef était devenu comme un oncle pour elle. À présent, c'était Sanji qui était l'heureux propriétaire du restaurant et il c'était fait une très grande réputation dans la ville, tellement, que pour les 3 mois qui suivront, les réservations sont complètes. La bleutée regarda avec mélancolie l'immense table du fond, installé sur une estrade qui la mettait en évidence. C'était à cette table, que tout avait explosé, que les conflits ont éclaté. Elle est devenue la table maudite, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Sanji ne l'avait pas enlevé.

Justement celui-ci arriva et déposa le café et le petit gâteau aux fruits sur la table.

-Sanji, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui Vivi chérie.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas détruit cette table ?

Le blond émit un souffle de rire avant d'observer à son tour la table.

-Certaines fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'appelle, qu'elle me demande de réunir mes amis, comme dans le temps, et d'oublier ce jour qui nous a détruits. Alors je la laisse, peut-être un jour, nous nous retrouverons en haut, assis, à rire comme autrefois. Je me fais peut-être des faux espoirs, mais je croise les doigts pour que cela se réalise. Tu vas rire, de temps en temps, des ombres viennent s'asseoir à ses chaises vides, elles rient toutes de bon cœur. Puis, ces ombres deviennent des corps, à droite, je vois Nami chérie criait sur Luffy tandis que celui-ci se jette sur la viande, toi, tu arrives en courant pour aider notre banquière, puis pas loin, Robin d'amour rit de cette scène, tandis que Kim se fait taquiner par Law, Zoro et Kidd se promettant un défi de bière à la fin du repas, Usopp monte sur l'estrade, portant le manteau de Kaya, tandis qu'elle vous prend à photo. Alors, je me dis, que cette année-là me manque, et j'aimerais les retrouver.

Une larme coula le long du visage de la bleue, elle aussi, voyait la scène se réaliser sous ses yeux. Tournant la tête vers le blond, elle voyait ces yeux brillaient de tristesse.

-Sanji... Interpella doucement Vivi

-Bon, je ne vais pas plus te déranger, je dois retourner aux fourneaux.

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, le cuisinier repartit.

-Moi aussi, je vais me mettre à espérer.

* * *

Robin venait de recevoir un message de Kim, lui annonçant qu'elle était en couple avec Law, étant sa meilleure amie il était normal pour elle de le savoir. Alors qu'elle sortait de son immeuble, elle percuta quelqu'un à sa sortie.

-Excusez-moi je suis déso-

-Zoro ? Questionna la brune

-Oh, Robin, je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ?

-Ça va, par contre toi, c'est le contraire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est de passage.

Alors que le vert reprit son chemin, la brune l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

-Zoro, regarde-moi.

Le vert fut surpris lorsque la brune lui attrapa la mâchoire pour plonger les yeux dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as l'air épuisé ?

-C'est le boulot, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me mentir, s. Soupira la professeur

-Ce ne sont pas tes problèmes, Robin.

-Roronoa Zoro, je ne vous laisserais pas partir tant que vous ne me direz pas ce qui se passe. Gronda la brune

-Tu es au courant que je suis policier et je pourrais t'arrêter pour kidnapping.

La brune leva un sourcil, défiant le vert de mettre son plan à exécution, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire du coin de la lèvre.

Puis un soupiré s'échappa de sa part et s'installa sur les marches de l'immeuble.

-C'est Perona, elle me mène la vie dure.

-N'en veut pas à Bonney qui l'a appris de Kidd mais, elle m'a dit que vous avez eu une dispute à cause de moi, alors je m'excuse.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit, c'est ma faute, je sais comment Perona est jalouse et avoir prononcé ton prénom a déclaré ma mort.

-C'est vrai qu'elle et moi, ça n'a jamais réellement passé.

-En même temps tu étais amie avec Bonney qui lui a éclaté le nez.

-Bonney a toujours aimé frapper les gens, je ne pense pas que ça changera.

Le policier se mit à rire en compagnie de la brune.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi et Perona

-Ce n'est pas bien grave.

Zoro examina sa montre et se tourna vers Robin

-Ça te dit un café, j'ai encore du temps avant d'aller au travail.

-Zoro, pense à Perona.

-Je suis plus à ça près.

Le vert se leva le premier tendant sa main au professeur pour que celle-ci se lève, elle ne perdit pas de temps et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent au café du coin pour rattraper les années perdu.

* * *

Assise à son bureau armé d'un café encore fumant, signe qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver, Nami examinait les derniers dossiers de ses clients. Sa nuit a été de courte durée et en se levant ce matin aucune trace de Kim, seulement Usopp assit au bar avec un sourire sur le visage, lorsqu'elle lui a demandé ce qui se passait il s'est contenté de lui dire qu'elle saurait bientôt.

Alors qu'elle sortait un autre dossier de sa pile, quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte.

-Entrer !

La personne rentra dans le bureau, la rousse leva les yeux vers cette personne si on débute un sourire régnait sur son visage à présent c'était du dégout.

-Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Fais. LÀ ?!

-Salut Nami. Se sentit gêner l'intrus

-Ace dégage. Ordonna-t –elle

-Nami, j'ai besoin de toi, c'est urgent.

-Il est urgent pour toi de sortir, MAINTENANT !

La banquière sortit de derrière son bureau et menaça du doigt le brun qui devait faire une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas oublier deux minutes nos problèmes .!

-Va te faire foutre Portagas !

-Juste parce que je suis allé flirter avec Baby 5 !

-Si seulement ce n'était qu'elle, tu es allés draguer TOUTES mes amies, même ma sœur, et tu veux que j'oublie ça !

-Je sais que j'ai merdé !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?!

-Pouvez-vous baisser d'un ton s ? Demanda doucement la secrétaire

-NON ! Hurla à l'unisson l'ancien couple

La secrétaire s'en alla rouge de honte et effrayée. L'ancien couple se calma en entendant la porte se fermer.

-Bon que veux-tu ? Soupira la rousse

-C'est Luffy.

-Luffy ?

-Oui, il nous doit pas mal d'argent à moi et Sabo et il ne veut pas nous dire dans quoi il le dépense. On commence à s'inquiéter.

La banquière l'invita à s'installer sur la chaise où normalement elle recevait ses clients. Elle se mit en face de son ordinateur et commença les recherches.

Tandis que le brun examinait les alentours ou plus exactement la banquière.

Elle avait bien changé, elle ne ressemblait plus à la fille qu'il avait connue, ses cheveux avaient bien poussé, ils ondulaient le long de son mince corps, ses yeux avaient toujours cette teinte noisette, et ses lèvres pulpeuses en ont damné plus d'uns.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer. Ordonna la rousse

-Pourquoi, je te perturbe ?

-Et mon talon dans ton arrière-train, va te perturber.

Un silence régna dans la pièce.

-J'ai !

Le brun courut derrière le bureau et se posta près de la chaise de la rousse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

* * *

-C'est vraiment la merde. Murmura d'une voix rauque le chirurgien

-Hmm…

Allongé sur le lit du brun, le nouveau couple discuté tranquillement. Law s'amusait avec les cheveux de la blonde tandis que celle-ci traçait du bout du doigt les tatouages de ce qui devait être son petit-ami à présent.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire. Commença la blonde

-LAW ! Hurla une voix grave

Le couple entendit des pas de courses et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

-Kidd ! Hurlèrent les amoureux

-Doux Jésus ! Se mit à hurler le rouge

Le brun recouvrit Kim de la couverture, elle ne portait qu'un de ses pulls, il était noir et jaune et au centre se trouvait un symbole, il avait toujours adoré ce vêtement et sur Kim il l'aimait encore plus. Mais le brun ne partageait pas et il était hors de question que Kidd voit sa petite amie dans une tenue pareille. Dès que la blonde fut recouverte, le brun lança un regard noir au mécanicien.

.tu. KIDD ?!

-Je crois que je dérange. Taquina le rouge

-Si tu n'as rien à dire, dégage.

-Alors vous êtes en couple .!

-Va te faire. Soupira la blonde

-je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Sourit Kidd

Sans aucune gêne, le rouge prit place près de Law qui avait Kim dans ses bras. Kidd se mit à examiner le plafond d'un air absent, inquiétant ses deux amis.

-C'est à cause de Bonney. Demanda enfin Kim

Le rouge se tourna vivement vers la copine de son frère du cœur, il plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de Kim, essayant de savoir si elle était au courant de quelque chose.

-Comment tu sais ? Questionna le mécanicien

-De quoi vous parlez.

-Kidd a couché une nouvelle fois avec Bonney. Expliqua la professeur au brun qui ne comprenait rien

-Et c'est cette dernière qui me l'a dit. Continua la blonde

\- Toi et Bonney vous n'êtes pas possible. Souffla le chirurgien

-Ce n'est pas faute ! Se défendit l'infidèle

-Si, tu ne changeras jamais. Kidd à chaque fois que tu es avec une fille, tu l'as trompé toujours et avec qui, Bonney. Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a quelque chose derrière tout ça .

Le rouge se mit une nouvelle fois à observer le plafond à la recherche d'une réponse. Kim se tourna vers le chirurgien et se mit à sourire, elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue et sortit des couettes.

-J'ai faim, je vais préparer un truc.

-C'est bien, femme. Taquina Law

La blonde lui fit un joli signe de doigt et sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux hommes discutés.

-Alors, vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda le mécanicien

-Ouais. Sourit le brun

Les deux amis se mirent à se taper dans les mains, le rouge félicita le brun en lui mettant des coups de coude dans l'épaule. Après 10 minutes de rires, les deux hommes reprirent leur sérieux.

-Et du coup vous avez …

Law lui lança un regard noir et sortit de la chambre.

-Quoi, je croyais qu'on se disait tout, allez Law, je rigolais. Bon du coup je vais demander à Kim.

Le rouge suivit son ami dans le couloir.

-Kim ?! Appela-t-il

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà**

 **Law et Kim sont ensembles mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont en couple qu'on ne va pas entendre parler d'eux, ils vont être très sournois les deux ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécier.**

 **A bientôt pour un autre chapitre et bonne saint valentin :D**


End file.
